All Coming Back to me Now
by xojustagirlxo
Summary: In Memory of Cory Monteith. What if if Rachel was pregnant after I Do and Finn was the father? What if things were horrible for the both of them that they had to give up their beautiful baby girl for adoption? Fifteen years later, a tragic accident happens that causes a beautiful teenager to bring Finn and Rachel together after learning that they are the legal guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**All Coming Back to me Now: **In Memory of Cory Monteith. What if if Rachel was pregnant after I Do and Finn was the father? What if things were horrible for the both of them that they had to give up their beautiful baby girl for adoption? Fifteen years later, a tragic accident happens that causes a beautiful teenager to bring Finn and Rachel together after learning that they are the legal guardians. Please read and review! :)

* * *

**AU: A lot of people haven't stopped writing their fanfictions or started writing.**

**I just wanted to say that,**

**Cory Monteith, I love you and miss you so much.**

**This one is for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Lima, Ohio has always been home to Rachel Berry. She hasn't been home since Thanksgiving and was terribly upset she couldn't spend the Holidays with her family and love ones. Rachel Berry could say she's thankful for living her Broadway dreams. She's achieved so much over the past several years as a Broadway Star. She's landed in every lead role in her favorite musicals and won five Tony awards.

She has never given up. She has never said no to anything or anyone until now. Being on Broadway has been one of the best things that's ever happened in Rachel's life. She looked back on her past and realized that she will cherish every memory in her heart. She has decided that she wants to take a break, go back home, and reconnect with everyone from her Glee club.

Her family and the man who she hasn't spoken to in years.

Finn Hudson.

"Does it feel different?" Her father Leroy Berry asked as he steps into Rachel's old bedroom that's never changed.

"We're always going to support you no matter what." Hiram Berry says. The two fathers sat down on Rachel's old bed.

Rachel folds her arms and hugs them close to her chest. "I love New York. I love Broadway. I love that I achieved my goals and dreams." She says sighing. "I just miss home."

Leroy and Hiram understood their daughter. Rachel came home every chance she can get. It was for the Holidays or the summer time but she couldn't stay forever. When she was home, she didn't get a chance to catch up with everyone.

"And we miss you." Leroy says standing up and kissing his daughter on the cheek. "I'm sure Broadway does but just take time for yourself."

Rachel nods and hugs both of her dads. "Does anyone know I'm here?" She asked concerned. "Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes..."

She stopped as soon as she realized she was going to let the name slip out of her mouth. "Finn?" Hiram asked as he remembers the rough past.

"Daddy? That's not fair!" Rachel cries. "You never supported us!" She shouted.

"You were too young. It was a mistake." Hiram says. "You both did the right thing."

The room grew silent as Rachel immediately turns around and cries. "Please, daddies? Could you please stop?" She asked. "I want to be home and relax. I don't want to think about anything. Just let me do my thing." She says. Her cries have turned into sobs. Her father's gently tries to comfort her but she pushes them away.

"I don't want to think about her." She says as she collapses on the ground sobbing her eyes out.

Being home also makes Rachel Berry think about her past.

A memory she can never erase.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this short but please let me know what you think? Thank you so much!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter which explains better. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The feeling of losing the people you love is like someone stabbing you in the stomach. Fifteen - year old Melody Morris has never felt this way in her life. She never thought of losing her parents. She never thought of being alone in this world. She isn't sure what's going to happen to her knowing the fact that her parents were both an only child and her grandparents have passed away. She's lived her whole life in California. Life here is great, it's amazing, and she has amazing friends. Her only best friend in the whole world has stood by her side.

Her parents are close family friends to James and Lauren Morris who were tragically killed in a car accident. Melody sat in between her best friend Heather, her parents David, and Anna.

"We'd like to be her legal guardians." David pleads.

"We can't have her go anywhere. Her and Heather have been best friends since diapers. They're like sisters and Melody is like a daughter to us."

The lawyers have set up a meeting about what would happen to Melody. "We understand that but that's not what the James and Lauren wanted for young Melody." A lawyer named Jeff Nickolas broke the news.

Everyone in the room glanced at each other. "What do you mean?" Heather asked, holding her best friend's hand.

"This may come to a shock. Melody? I'm not sure if you know anything about your past or if you can handle this situation." Another lawyer named Martin Stevenson continued to break the news. "Your parents have wished that you live with Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry."

The room was silent. Melody kept shaking her head. She didn't quite understand. "I'm confused..I'm sorry..."

"Your birth parents. Apparently, they aren't together. This is what your parents want, for you to live with the famous Broadway Star Rachel Berry, and famous Glee Club teacher Finn Hudson."

Melody couldn't believe any of this is happening to her. "My life was a lie? I was adopted?" She asked, feeling fresh tears in her eyes.

"We'll contact your biological parents soon. I'm very sorry." Jeff apologizes. The two of them stood up, while James and Lauren walk them out the door.

Heather gave Melody a shoulder to cry on.

She didn't know any of this was happening. She didn't want any of this. She didn't want to leave everything behind. She didn't want to believe she was adopted.

She doesn't want to meet her biological parents Finn and Rachel.

**We will see more of Finn soon, don't worry :)**

**I'm so sorry this is short but reviews mean a lot to me :) Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
